Recently, a control system, which comprises a control apparatus that controls and manages a consumer's facility equipment through a network provided in a power consumer's facility, is widely used (for example, Patent Literature 1). For example, a control apparatus used in a network provided in a residence, etc., is called HEMS (Home Energy Management System). Examples of the consumer's facility equipment include a load that consumes power to operate (for example, a home appliance) or a distributed power supply (for example, a solar cell apparatus, a storage battery apparatus, or a fuel cell apparatus) that outputs power.
In such a control system, when the consumer's facility equipment and the control apparatus exchange a message configured to comply with a predetermined communication protocol, the control apparatus controls and manages the consumer's facility equipment. In a control system applied to a network, a communication protocol such as ECHONET Lite (registered trademark) is used, for example.